


Лезвие бритвы

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness





	Лезвие бритвы

Стив просыпается от боли, и долго лежит, вдавливая ладонь в собственную грудь. Ему кажется, что если придавить сильнее, то боль можно заглушить – или перекрыть другой. Рука подрагивает, когда он её опускает в сторону, а из горла выходит свист, но он множится, будто льётся отовсюду, и Стив понимает, что свистят не его бесполезные лёгкие, а чайник.  
Когда дверь распахивается, Стив пытается улыбаться.  
\- Я начал готовить завтрак, но не успеваю, - говорит Баки, он суматошно залетает в комнату и, не глядя, начинает раздеваться, - подхвати, пока я в душ схожу.  
\- Ты только вернулся? Не слышал, чтобы ты заходил.  
\- Ну, - он останавливается перед Стивом без рубашки, спустив штаны, и на его груди видны следы от поцелуев, - как видишь, всё прошло удачно. Дама никак не хотела меня отпускать.  
\- Они все такие.  
\- Да, - счастливо соглашается Баки. – Тебе стоит попробовать.  
Он выпутывается из штанов, ерошит волосы, но застывает на минуту, прислушиваясь к повисшей тишине. В их квартире почти всегда звучит музыка, но сейчас слишком рано, свет едва пробивается в окно, даже с улицы ничего не слышно. Стив тут же поднимается с кровати, шуршит простынёй, шлёпает босыми ладонями по полу – но Баки ловит его на полпути к двери.  
\- Всё нормально, - тут же говорит Стив.  
\- Твои лёгкие скулят, как побитый щенок.  
\- А ты выглядишь, как после оспы, - Стив тычет пальцем в засосы – на шее, на плече, один у соска, - но я же ничего не говорю.  
\- Говоришь.  
\- Ты первый начал, и всё в порядке, Бак, - говорит Стив. – Уже прошло.  
Они стоят. Хватка у Баки крепкая, но мягкая, в какой-то момент он начинает растирать большим пальцем кожу на плече Стива, и тот качает головой.  
\- Иди мойся. И тебе нужно побриться.  
\- Тебе тоже.  
Стив тянет руку к своему подбородку – ему никогда не нужно, кожа гладкая, чистая, и это немного напрягает, - но сейчас немного колет. Не так, чтобы возить бритвой.  
\- Думаю, - говорит Стив, - я буду отращивать бороду.  
\- Тогда я побрею тебя во сне.  
\- У тебя что-то личное к щетине?  
\- Да, - Баки улыбается, отпускает его и идёт в сторону ванной, - она никому не идёт!  
Стив смотрит на его спину, пока тот не скрывается за дверью. 

*  
Стив смотрит на его спину, пока Баки стоит перед зеркалом. Шрамов почти нет, они затягиваются, так же быстро, как на теле самого Стива, и остаётся алым только стык между кожей и рукой. Металлические крепления запотели от жаркого влажного воздуха, и Стиву бездумно хочется их протереть.  
В руках у Баки – лезвие.  
\- Я сделал завтрак, - говорит Стив. – Если ты хочешь.  
Тот дёргает плечом. По его лицу стекают влажные капли, волосы забраны назад, а плечи опущены – таким расслабленным Стив не видел его с того самого момента, как Баки пришёл.  
Как же он рад, что Баки пришёл.  
\- Я хочу побриться. – Баки криво улыбается, это видно в отражении, а лезвие прокручивает в ладони. – Но не могу приблизить к шее нож.  
\- Не можешь?  
\- Кажется, - говорит Баки, - я пытался убить себя десяток раз прежде, чем они поставили в мою голову какой-то блок.  
Это происходит быстро: Баки поднимает руку, от усилий напрягается вся спина, но не подносит даже на полдороги, и лезвие со звоном падает на раковину.  
\- Видишь.  
\- Ты хочешь побриться, - осторожно спрашивает Стив, сделав шаг вперёд, - или порезаться?  
Баки снова жмёт одним плечом.  
Он наблюдает за тем, как Стив достаёт из ящика пенку, наблюдает, присев на край ванной, и не комментирует. В памяти всплывают все фразы, которые он мог бы сказать тогда, до войны, но Стив давит это в себе – прошлое, он думает, нужно оставлять в прошлом, и будущее смотрит на него внимательными, уставшими глазами.  
Когда Стив касается его подбородка, Баки смотрит. Он позволяет обвести подбородок и шею, пальцы скользят по ним, оставляя мыльный след, поднимаются, обводят над губой. Щетина колет, но Стиву нравится её чувствовать, как нравится чувствовать всё, что связано с Баки.  
С живым Баки.  
\- Не дёргайся, - предупреждает Стив, когда достаёт из раковины лезвие.  
И Баки не дёргается. Он тянет шею, открывая её, когда Стив подносит металл к коже. Из комнаты звучит Синатра, но там, за дверью ванной, будто совсем другой мир, шумный и быстрый, а здесь – Стив проводит по шее осторожными, короткими движениями, - здесь время будто стоит на месте.  
Пальцами другой руки он прихватывает затылок, а Баки опускает руки ему на бёдра, стягивает ткань. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, и когда Стив убирает последнюю пену вокруг губ, чуть подаётся вперёд, прихватив зубами палец. Лезвие совсем близко у щеки, и надо бы убрать руку, вырваться, думает Стив, но он заворожён тем, как Баки на него смотрит.  
А потом он вдруг выпускает, Стив едва одёргивает руку, и поднимается, выравнивается, а Стив не успевает отступить.  
\- Щетина никому не идёт, - говорит он, и голос у него словно из далёкого прошлого, - и с ней совершенно неудобно целоваться.  
На щеке у него ещё пена, и на шее немного, и Стив стирает пальцами, а Баки тянет его ещё ближе.  
У поцелуя мыльный вкус.


End file.
